


性与柏拉图 番外二

by xiaozhiMT



Category: 4664
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaozhiMT/pseuds/xiaozhiMT
Kudos: 4





	性与柏拉图 番外二

管栎是看着他的爸爸妈妈一个一个从他身边离开的。

从他有记忆开始，“爸爸”这个角色似乎很少在他的生活中出现，一直是妈妈在照顾他。

日子过得很平凡。那一天也很平凡，和平时一样，爸爸不会回家，妈妈踩着家里的缝纫机，改改顾客的衣服。平房里热得很，窗户外头离公厕不远，总是有苍蝇在嗡嗡的叫嚣，树木种下的地方离他们的小屋有些远，没能遮出一片阴凉。管栎拿着一把破了扇叶的大蒲扇，搬个马扎坐在妈妈旁边，给她扇扇子。那天妈妈结束的很晚，她缝好了最后一件衣裳，抻开了举在眼前，满意的笑了笑，问道：“栎栎，好看吗？”

“好看，妈妈缝的都好看！”

六岁的管栎比一般孩子更懂事些，他拿过手纸擦了擦妈妈脸侧的汗水。

旁边木桌上，昏黄的小灯扑闪了几下，照得妈妈脸上的水珠一闪一闪，最终挣扎着结束了自己的一生。管栎打开了厨房的灯，试图把房间照亮一点，但幽暗的光线下，一切已然没那么清晰。

房子里总是静悄悄的。缝纫机从不会溜走，整间屋子只有时钟是有生命的。

妈妈在深夜偷偷拉着行李箱离开的时候，车轮碾压过的每一寸土地，似乎都没留下什么痕迹。她离开的很安静，没拿走什么东西，也没有告诉管栎，静默，像一场最盛大的交响乐。

管栎杵在窗边，把窗帘拉开一条小缝，眯着眼睛，偷偷从小缝中望去。妈妈身下的影子越拉越长，微湿的土地上留下一排整齐的脚印，并没有哪一处稍显凌乱，因为她未曾在任何一处驻足回望，而是走的干净决绝，毫不犹豫。

起风了。

管栎翻出个新的灯泡，太久没动了，上边积了层厚厚的灰。他随便吹了吹，打开卧室的门，把木桌上小灯里的坏灯泡取下，换了新的。

客厅一下子亮了。新灯泡的颜色挺好看的，没有过去的那么黄，明亮了不少，但大概是因为灯泡上还积了灰，总显得灰蒙蒙的。

房子里总是静悄悄的。缝纫机从不会溜走，整间屋子只有时钟是有生命的。

这一天终于还是来了。

管栎倒了杯水，仰起脖子一饮而尽，杯子顿顿的砸在木桌上，闷闷的敲击声一下子吓醒了管栎。这不是梦，梦里才没有痛苦。

缝纫机上，妈妈做的新衣服被叠的整齐。他浑浑噩噩的晃过去，突然一把抓过来，把坏灯泡凌乱的裹在里边，衣服团的乱七八糟，愤怒的砸到地上。

衣服散开了，灯泡顺着地板滚到了不知哪个角落，清脆的轱辘声在它撞上了什么东西后戛然而止。

管栎撑着桌子，轻笑了一声。他早就猜到，这一天总会来的。在妈妈给他展示新衣服时候，他就已经确认，时间到了。

一颗六岁的心，能有多坚强呢？

没有多坚强。他终于控制不住，抓狂似的摔过去，一把捞起扔在地上的衣服，左肘不小心撞在地板上，沉闷的撞击声叫嚣着疼痛，但他仿佛感觉不到，抱着衣服号啕大哭。

终于要来了吗？混沌的新生活。

没有人知道这个六岁孩子是怎么自己生活了一个星期。但在妈妈离开的一周后，管栎终于见到了许久未见的父亲。

街上的行人纷纷斥骂着酷暑，警局却显得有些阴冷。那时候的管栎还不懂他爸爸究竟为何而入狱，但他记住了这个男人冷漠的眼神，还有一个理解不了的新名词——强#奸罪。

之后没几天，管栎被一位张奶奶收养了。张奶奶五六十岁的样子，总是和蔼的摸着管栎的头说：“栎栎啊，以后这里就是你的家。”

管栎来到张奶奶家之后，那里还有一个弟弟。那时候弟弟还很小，话都说不好，奶奶说，这个孩子叫胡春杨。

大概是被善良可亲的奶奶和可爱的弟弟治愈了，即使小小年纪就受了巨大的创伤，管栎还是健康的长大了。他用自己的一点点能力，拼尽全力的回报着，帮奶奶做很多家务，照顾弟弟，努力学习。

管栎曾经以为胡春杨是奶奶的亲孙子，直到胡春杨也长大一点了，奶奶才告诉他们，不是的。

张奶奶曾经是个妇产科的大夫，兢兢业业了一辈子。她即将退休那年，在医院遇到了怀着孕的胡春杨妈妈。那是一个年轻的姑娘，19岁，强奸致孕，凶手没有找到。

张奶奶从来没和两个孩子说过她自己的家庭，她只是说，因为她女儿曾经不幸的经历，让她十分心疼胡春杨的妈妈。

胡春杨的妈妈，胡净。刚刚毕业的女孩子，为了上大学来到了陌生的城市。

夜晚的街市灯红酒绿，充满好奇心的大学生，压抑不住内心的想法，去看了看。

只是看了看。

城市的背后，总是掩埋着阴臭的垃圾。

她怀孕了，甚至不知道孩子的爸爸是谁。她不敢告诉家里人，而是偷偷的在校外租了个房子，休了一年学。

在医院时候，她告诉张奶奶，她好怕，每天都好怕，梦里再也没有太阳，只有恶魔一次次的撕扯着她的心，她的一生可能因此毁了。但即使是这样，她也不想把孩子打掉，因为她不愿决定别人的生命。但孩子出生之后该怎么办，她不知道。

胡春杨出生后，张奶奶收养了他。胡净退学了，离开了这个城市，重新参加高考，开始新的生活。她说想每年给张奶奶打过来抚养费，但张奶奶拒绝了，“姑娘，你已经够勇敢了，你做的很好。”

此后的每一年，胡春杨都会在生日那天接到他妈妈的一通电话。

管栎和胡春杨成熟的比别人早的多，也在还小的时候，就明白了父母曾经到底经历了什么，他们甚至怀疑过，两个人会不会是亲兄弟，不过现实没有那么狗血，验血结果告诉他们不是。

幸好，不论冬天多冷，地球的另一半总是阳光普照的，世界永远不会只剩漆黑。

两个人在分别上高中的时候，都开始学着为张奶奶分担经济压力。管栎在外边当家教，胡春杨进入了广播剧的圈子，而且混的有些名气。

一天晚上吃过晚饭，管栎正要去刷碗，胡春杨突然拉住了他。

“栎栎，我有事跟你说……”

胡春杨平时做事果断，管栎第一次见他这么犹豫。

他把管栎悄悄拉到屋里，拉着他的手坐到床边，却又不说话了。

管栎摸摸他的头，“怎么了杨杨？有什么事直接说吧。”

“我……”胡春杨顿了顿，但还是下定了决心，“我想等我成年之后，进调教的圈子。”

“调教的圈子？”管栎有点意外。

“嗯，我希望那些，对欲望有需求或者好奇的人，不要去外边乱七八糟的地方……虽然我不一定能碰到多少人，但是至少，只要有一个人来找我，就能减少一个人遇到危险的概率……”

一件事情到底能在人的心里扎下多深的根呢？胡春杨知道，管栎心里有过不去的坎，他一直在替他爸爸赎罪。管栎说他不敢当攻，虽然还没谈过恋爱，但他就连想想都不敢，因为他爸爸伤害了太多的人，他觉得自己只能偿还，不能索取。这是管栎的心结。胡春杨也有心结，所以他选择，去保护更多的人。

管栎轻轻抱住胡春杨，“好，如果杨杨想做，那就去做吧，我陪着你。”

马上要到胡春杨的十八岁生日了。每年他的生日，妈妈都会给张奶奶家打电话。胡春杨知道，他妈妈一定没有嫌弃他，但他永远会是妈妈心中的一根刺。每次打电话给他，妈妈必定会想起曾经痛苦的过往，她也就永远无法摆脱那段阴影。

胡春杨找张奶奶要了妈妈的住址，他想去看看这个素未谋面的妈妈。临行前他嘱咐奶奶说，别告诉他妈妈这件事。

管栎陪胡春杨一起去了他妈妈生活的城市。那是个平静的小城市，不是很繁华，路上的车辆算不上车水马龙，也没什么高大华丽的建筑。

胡春杨生日那天，他戴了一顶帽子，装成快递员的模样，带上一封信，准备去他妈妈家里找她。

胡春杨的生日在冬天。这个城市的冬天不太冷，马路边开着不少的小铺子，总有人进到小铺子里买点东西，顺便和老板唠唠家常，其实只是想蹭一下电暖气。小区里的孩子几个成群捉迷藏，躲在干枯的灌木丛后边，天真的以为零星的枝叉可以挡住他们的身影。时间在这个纯朴的小城市似乎变的慢了许多，没那么忙碌，却很热闹，满街弥漫着的，是生活的味道。

胡春杨站在那扇木门前。

他曾不止一次的幻想妈妈的样子，“应该很漂亮吧，就像电视机里的女明星那样，”他对管栎说。

拿着快递件的手不住的颤抖，他用另一只手紧紧握住，识图逃避这种不安，可有什么办法能抚平内心的紧张？胡春杨抬手，抚上小小的门铃按钮，却哆嗦着按不下去。他在按门铃，门铃也在推他。

“叮咚……”

门铃声在空旷的楼道里泛起波澜，好不容易扩散开来，撞到墙壁又弹回，刺激着胡春杨的耳膜。他紧张极了，像是听到了处决前的令牌坠地，奈何桥边的乌鸦嘶鸣。

“您好，请问您找哪位？”

开门的是一个男人，四十来岁的样子，圆嘟嘟的，他微笑着开门，似乎是个很亲切的人。

“您，您好，我找，我找……啊，对，我来送快递，需要胡净女士亲自签收。”

汗水疯狂外冒，从胡春杨的额头上流下来，他顾不上，轻颤着抬起手，举起薄薄的快递件。

幸好男人没对他语气中的磕磕绊绊产生什么疑问，只是说让他等一下，然后朝屋里喊：“净净！有个快递必须要你签！”

屋里传来一个温柔明亮的女声：“可以麻烦快递员进来等一下吗？我正给张阿姨打电话呢。”

胡春杨曾经不知道什么是天籁之声，此刻终于感受到了。做广播剧两三年，他已是圈内大有名声的CV，合作过的漂亮女声无数，却没有一个能牵动他心弦。像是天使的乐章奏响，无法普照大地，却像丘比特的箭，只射向他一个人。

男人笑着请他进门，还给他倒了一杯温热的果茶。

胡春杨微笑着接过，却没心思品尝，不自觉的关注着屋里的电话声。

“您身体还好吗？杨杨没给您添麻烦吧？……哈哈那就好，杨杨他在家吗？……哦出去了啊……那我晚点再打来，张阿姨您多休息休息。”

房间的突然门开了。

胡春杨甚至没来得及做好准备，那个朝思暮想的人就急匆匆的跑到了他眼前。

“不好意思不好意思，让您久等了！”

一个胖胖的女人从屋里跑出来，穿着普通的灰白家居服，头发随意的在脑后一梳，不精致，不美丽，身材圆润到早已不是“肉感”可以形容。

但她看起来挺年轻的。

确实是，胡春杨今天18岁，她不过才37岁。

胡春杨蹭的从凳子上站起来，椅腿摩擦地板，爆发出刺耳的呲啦声，但他置若罔闻，稍低了头，压了压帽沿，试图把自己藏起来。

“没……没关系的，我只是兼职，要送的快递不多，不赶时间。”

胡净笑了笑，“我说呢，你看起来这么年轻，应该还是学生吧？”

胡春杨努力冷静下来，终于敢抬起头，“是，我今天……今年，18岁。”

“18岁，多好的年纪……我儿子今年也是18岁。”

语气一下子变得惆怅。明明是聊着青春，却像是扎了痛点。不知道她想起了什么，大概是想起了自己的18岁，又记挂着没能通电话的儿子。没人能抹去生命的轨迹。

房间里静得骇人。摆钟“哒哒”的响，刻画着这一场相遇。我们真的在一起，多共度了几秒。

胡春杨从桌上拿起快件，递给她，“这是您的快递，请您在我的单子上签个字。”

大概是因为已经让胡春杨久等了，胡净没有仔细看快递，直接签了字。

胡春杨收好单据，提了提帽沿，笑着望向她的眼睛。

“祝您生活愉快！”

今日是我与您的告别。

十八年，多少个不安的夜晚，从梦中惊醒，我以为我看到您了，我多想紧紧的抱着您，告诉您我就是胡春杨，我很感谢您，我很爱您，我再也不离开了！

但我只能留下一句，发自内心的——祝您生活愉快。

胡春杨转身准备离开。

“诶等一下！”

胡春杨突然定住。难道她认出我了吗？……

“小伙子，外边冷，拿两个暖宝宝再走吧。”

胡净把暖宝宝塞进胡春杨手里。

碰到她了……她的手，真的好温暖。

泪水不受控制的在胡春杨眼眶中打转，这个孩子强撑了十八年的坚强，最终在顷刻间土崩瓦解。他甚至没能说一声谢谢，就逃也似的冲出了门，不敢再驻足回望一秒，一路狂奔。

这是我的妈妈，她是世界上最勇敢最坚强的女人。她到底有多善良啊？纵使生命曾施予她最残酷的刑罚，都没能偷走她对所有人的善意。

胡春杨的信终于被拆开。

亲爱的妈妈：

您好，我是您的儿子，胡春杨。

您过的还好吗？

我今天18岁了。

今年夏天，我要高考了，等上了大学，会住在宿舍，不住在张奶奶家了。

不过您放心，我会经常回去照顾她的。

以后，我就是成年人了。

您知道吗，您是天底下最勇敢的人。如果换了别人，我大概会在还没出生的时候，就离开这个世界吧。

您总是和张奶奶说，您觉得自己是个不负责任的妈妈，您对不起我。

那么，就让我，以后也当一个不孝顺的儿子吧？

您该享受自己的生活了，就让我从您的生命里退出吧。

您不必再打电话来，也不用再每年给张奶奶转一大笔钱，虽然您从来都不承认那是您转的。

您看啊，您生下了我，给我生活费，但我呢，我只给您写了一封信。

我就是个混蛋儿子，您真的不欠我什么。

我一定会生活得很好，所以我们拉勾，您也要忘了曾经，生活得很好，可以吗？

妈，我走了。祝您生活愉快！

胡春杨

是是非非，孰是孰非？飘渺终将散场，于是我走了。您和那段黑暗间唯一的联系断了，所以请您，务必好好生活。

胡春杨冲回酒店的时候，管栎正焦急的在房间里四处转。

“杨杨！怎么样，还好吗？”

胡春杨进了门，双手无力的撑着墙，垂着头，不住的大喘着气，不知什么时候起，里边似乎混入了些啜泣声。

管栎走过去，轻轻摘下他的帽子。明明是寒冷的冬天，帽檐下的发梢却已被汗湿，还有几滴汗水顺着脸侧流下来。管栎擦了擦他刘海底下的汗水，双手捧住他的脸，两个大拇指温柔的拭去了他脸颊上的泪花，让他抬起头看向自己，“杨杨，不哭了好不好，妈妈会过得很好的，还有我陪你。”

说到底，胡春杨不过是个十八岁的孩子。他抱紧管栎，放声大哭。

以后，我是成年人了，再也不会这么稚气了。

胡春杨侧过头，双唇贴上管栎的颈窝深处。管栎像是早就料到，配合着仰起头。胡春杨顺着他雪白的脖颈，一点一点往上亲吻着，没留下一点痕迹，他似乎只是想用最直接的方式去确认，管栎还在这里。

湿热的吻最终停在管栎的唇上。胡春杨眼泪顺着唇缝流进两人口中，微咸感四处漫开，他淡淡开口：“哥，我想……”

管栎擦了擦他的眼泪，“哥知道，来吧。”

在李汶翰出现之前，没有人比管栎更懂胡春杨。这一场无关爱情的性事必定会在这天到来，胡春杨渴望陪伴和理解，管栎渴望陪伴和赎罪。

衣服一件件落地，两个人亲吻着，唇舌如相互吸引般交缠，跌跌撞撞的走到床边。胡春杨把管栎压在身下，从嘴角开始一路亲吻，脖颈和锁骨都留下了剔透的水迹。他克制不住内心的躁动，却舍不得在管栎纯洁的身体上留下任何一个红痕。灵巧的舌头画出一道道弧线，管栎仰头喘息着，甚至似乎更急切，更渴望，祈求着救世主向他索取，平息那渗入血液的罪恶感。

胸前的红樱被温热的口腔包裹住，舌头来回逗弄着小小的敏感，麻痒感从胸口开始蔓延，管栎终于意识到，眼前的人，真的不再是那个自己一直照顾的弟弟了。

他忍不住胸前的瘙痒，颤抖了两下，连喘息都变得娇媚，“杨杨……”

胡春杨的手顺着他细白的大腿向上摸，附上了双腿之间那根挺立的欲望。

“嗯啊……”

管栎受不住呻吟出声，最隐私的部位第一次被别人触碰，青涩和紧张让快感翻了倍。

胡春杨从他胸前抬起头，笑着说，“这么敏感啊？”

管栎羞红了脸，撇过头不理他。

胡春杨也不再逗他，在管栎的配合下，慢慢脱下他的内裤。

“有点冷……”管栎说。

胡春杨其实有点紧张。自从有了想做调教的想法以来，他已经上网学了不少，但是还是第一次真刀真枪的做。

他努力平静下来，双手握住眼前笔直漂亮的性器，轻轻的撸动着，大拇指描摹着每一处浅浅的沟壑。管栎被他弄得快感极强，甩着头发，细碎的呻吟不断。

“嗯～你……你平时……嗯啊！没少……自己弄吧……”

胡春杨玩味的看了他一眼，突然加快了手下的速度。管栎的呻吟声瞬高了几个声调，还带了些不明显的哭腔。

“我们住一个房间，我觉得我有没有自己弄呢？”

手下的速度越来越快，柱身被马眼处流出的液体粘的又湿又滑，管栎胡乱的抓着床单呻吟，下身甚至不满足的上下挺动，汗水沾湿了枕巾，终于在他爽到脱力之前，一股浓稠的白色精液射了出来。

房间里瞬间弥漫一股淫靡的气味。管栎疲惫的躺在床上，闭眼喘着气。第一次被别人玩弄，根自己弄的感觉完全不同。

胡春杨俯下身，擦了擦他额头上的汗水，轻轻落下一吻，“还继续吗？”

管栎微微睁开眼睛，疲惫使他灵活的大眼睛并没有往日那么有神，却带着非比寻常的朦胧。

“杨杨，不用担心。”

不用担心，胡春杨面对管栎，不用担心。

胡春杨坐起身，轻轻掰开他的双腿，深红的穴口泛着点光泽，胡春杨伸手轻轻摸了一下，有点湿润。

“我其实猜到了，你回来之后可能会要，所以我自己做了清理和扩张……”

管栎如实说着，但多少有点害羞，声音越来越小。他从枕头底下拿出一管润滑剂，递给胡春杨。

胡春杨把润滑剂攥在手里，不知怎么，眼眶竟然湿了。他揉了揉眼睛，挤了一大股润滑剂在手上，生怕会弄疼了管栎，将手指轻轻探入他的穴口。

“嗯……”

管栎请哼了几声，似乎没什么不舒服。胡春杨慢慢的深入，等他适应好，四处捣弄开了，又慢慢加进下一根。

直到三根手指能在小穴里能够随意捣弄了，胡春杨已经紧张的一头汗。他把手指慢慢抽出，穴口吸着手指仿佛不舍得它离开。直到手指彻底抽出，管栎发出了一声甜腻的呻吟，多出来的润滑剂沾湿了床单。

胡春杨把内裤脱下来扔到一边，硬挺的性器一下子弹了出来，他从管栎后穴处抠了点润滑剂，惹得可人儿一声呻吟，然后抹在自己肿胀的欲望上。

性器顶上穴口时候，胡春杨还是犹豫了。他不是怕，他只是有点舍不得。但他更明白，管栎其实很需要这一场等待多年的性爱。

硕大的龟头慢慢往里挤着。胡春杨的扩张做的非常到位，润滑剂用的也多，管栎没感到什么无法忍受的疼痛。

当滚烫的欲望完整的埋进管栎体内时，两个人似乎都变得踏实了。

胡春杨吻上管栎的唇，谁都没有进一步的索取，只是静静的贴合，感受的彼此的温度。一场期待已久的性爱，两个人沉沦于此，不是肉欲的爆发，而是灵魂的共鸣。

胡春杨慢慢挺动着下身，咕叽咕叽的水声骤然响起，每一次进入都撞击至深处，火热的摩擦一次次升温。最强烈的永远不是勃然中狂躁，而是温柔中爆发。管栎双手攀着胡春杨的背，忍不住留下些浅浅的红痕，双眼迷离的在他耳畔发出一声声呻吟和惊呼，两人的欲望在交合间得到满足。

管栎抽搐着到达了高潮，后穴突然夹紧，胡春杨强忍住射精的欲望，抽了出来，射在外面。

一场淋漓的性事，没有人在巅峰中感受到爱的呼唤，却都在心中默默笃定：这辈子，我保护你。

两个人的关系并没有因此而上升至爱情，谁都没有问过对方，却有着不言而喻的默契。第二天，管栎和胡春杨回了家，生活似乎又恢复了平静，管栎辅导他的功课，胡春杨准备高考，练习调教的事也被排到了高考之后。

高三的下半年过得很快，转眼就到了胡春杨高考的第二天，也是最后一天。

早餐出门前，管栎替胡春杨又查了一遍考试用品，确认无误后，一边拉着书包，一边跟他说：“好好考试，等下午考完，哥请你吃大餐！”

胡春杨开心的应了声好，出门去了。

管栎打算去买个蛋糕，晚上庆祝胡春杨高考结束。

六月初的天气已经有些热了，连叶子都焦躁的蒸腾着，路上的行人都走得匆匆忙忙，这一天似乎注定不那么平静。

考完文综，胡春杨一身轻松的走出考场，却没找到管栎的身影。他拿出手机，发现管栎给他发了个短信。

“杨杨，我的老同学来找我，可能会晚点回家，抱歉下午不能接你了。”

胡春杨直觉般的感到了不对劲，给管栎打过电话去，关机提示音让他心里一颤。

也许只是手机没电了。他安慰着自己，但没有办法，只能先回家去。

直到晚上十一点多，管栎依旧没有回家。胡春杨骗奶奶说，管栎去同学家住了，心里却踏实不下来，电话打了四五十个，没一次接通。他还问了几个相识的管栎的朋友，没人听说他的去处，更没有什么突然出现的老同学。

除了等着，胡春杨再没有其他事可做。时间像背负了沉重的磨盘，每一秒重重的都从他心头碾过。

直到半夜两点多，胡春杨听到门口有动静，他忙去开门，还没来得及看清门口的人，那人就虚弱的跌到他身上，脸上的面具硌的胡春杨肩膀生疼。

“杨杨……”

“管栎，管栎！”胡春杨焦急的喊着他的名字，却得不到一点回应。他赶紧关上了门，把管栎抱回屋里。

平时就瘦削的人，今夜显得格外憔悴。

胡春杨把他放在床上，替他摘了面具，理了理他额前凌乱的头发。其实看到面具的那一刻，胡春杨大概就猜到他去了哪里，但他不想相信，还是问道：“栎栎，怎么了？”

管栎似乎浑身上下没有一点力气，他无力的靠上胡春杨的肩膀，也不回答，只是默默的闭着眼睛。过了几分钟，他终于小声说了一句：“我想洗澡。”

胡春杨不再问，陪他洗了澡，又给他吹干头发，然后两个人一起躺进胡春杨的被窝里。

胡春杨搂着管栎，他知道管栎没有睡着，便像哄一个受伤的孩子一样，一下下拍着他的背。

“我今天……去neighbor了。”管栎说完，感到胡春杨的身体突然一僵，赶紧解释道，“你别生气，听我说完……”

neighbor是一个非常“有名”的gay吧。他的有名就在于，这家酒吧，从外边看起来十分平常，但其实却是一个极其淫乱的地方。里边很多人都会戴着面具去，因为他们为的就是欲望，肉体，性，看不见脸，便少了未来许多麻烦。

“上午的时候，我接到警局的电话，说我爸走了。”

管栎的语气稀松平常，像是什么不关己的事，眼泪却不争气的打湿了胡春杨的睡衣。

“我……我没去看他最后一眼，我不想看，所以我就在外边瞎逛。”

“不知道什么时候，我居然走到neighbor门口了。我当时突然就想进去看看，就买了个面具。里边果然不是什么好地方，杨杨，你不要去。”

“后来，我不知道什么时候被下药了……”

说到这里，管栎顿了一下，突然冷笑起来。

“你还别说，难怪那些强奸犯成功率那么高，这药可真烈啊，效果特别强。我当时晕晕乎乎的，好像听见周围有吵架的声音，后来我被一个人抱走了。他没有带我去neighbor楼上的房间，而是开了个正规的酒店房间。”

管栎被人抱到一个酒店房间，那人把他轻轻放在床上，摇着他的肩膀问：“您还好吗？听得到我说话吗？”

管栎听得到，可是春药的效力太强，弄得他浑身燥热，肉棒在裤子里直直的挺起，内裤早已被弄得一片湿黏，连只开发过一次的后穴都流着汩汩淫液。

他不受控制的扯着自己的衬衫，扣子一颗颗解开，红嫩的乳头暴露在空气中，空调冷气吹的他一抖，却让又热又涨的乳头感到一阵瘙痒，像是在被羽毛轻轻撩拨。管栎顾不上眼前有没有人，饥渴的疯狂拉扯着自己的乳头，把乳头弄得又大又硬，另一只手解开裤子拉链，不害臊的掏出滚烫的肉棒上下揉搓，微红的身体像水蛇般来回扭动，嘴里不停的喊着：“给我！……嗯啊！……求求你，给我！”

面前的青年也被撩拨的喘着粗气，但他努力的克制着，攥上管栎的肉棒，撸动着帮他释放了两次。

药效过于强烈，当管栎的肉棒又一次硬起时，他终于克制不住，一把脱下裤子，压到管栎身上。

他把头埋在管栎的脖颈，不住的大喘着，似乎是在平息内心的欲火。过了一两分钟，他把手伸到身下，将自己和管栎的肉棒并到一起，相互摩擦着撸动。

又一次发泄过后，管栎似乎平静了不少，累的躺在床上休息。

“后来，他替我擦干净，帮我穿好衣服，然后给我叫了一辆出租车。他还说，本来想送我回家的，但他害怕自己会忍不住做什么，所以没送我回来。”

管栎从胡春杨怀中出来，看着他的眼睛，“杨杨，你相信一见钟情吗？”

胡春杨擦了擦管栎脸上不知什么时候留下的泪水，“我不相信，但我觉得，你也不是。”

“对，我不是一见钟情，”管栎握住胡春杨的手，垂下了眼眸，“我甚至到现在都不能清晰的想起他长什么样，只是有个大概的印象。但是杨杨，我好像真的喜欢上他了。”

幸好管栎还记得一点。那个年轻人在抱他上出租车时，管栎看到了他胸前带着的一个名牌，黄嘉新。

之后，管栎请了几天假在家休息，胡春杨一直陪着他，幸好状态调整的不错。

高考后的假期轻松却有些无聊，胡春杨从寒假之后就没再接过广播剧，现在是时候回去了。

“羊”大神一上线，QQ消息立刻开始滴滴滴的一个接一个弹出来，大多是一些社团的策划，来找他随便聊聊天，不过重点还是问他是不是要开始接剧了。胡春杨一一友好的回复了，不过其中有一条吸引了他的注意。

“羊羊大神！我们社准备出一个男主是调教师的广播剧，现在还在制作中，有没有兴趣呀？”

胡春杨几乎是想都没想就答应了，但他希望可以参与剧本的讨论。

策划当然没想到羊大神这么容易就答应了，参与剧本讨论当然没问题，直接拉了羊进组。

羊进组之后，和大家简单打过招呼，不过话并不多。组里大家每天都聊的很high，胡春杨也只关注了一下编剧和策划，其他人没太注意。

第一次讨论剧本的时候，胡春杨和剧社一起连了麦，当然先讨论的是关于中心思想和人设的问题。

胡春杨基本都在闭麦，直到他听到有人说：“我相信大部分都调教师，他们愿意从事这个行业，一定是有什么特殊的原因，而不是单纯的出于欲望吧。”

就是这样一句话，一下子吸引了胡春杨的注意，他第一次在YY里发声，“嗯，我同意他说的。”

胡春杨默默记下了一个名字：

“后期——东北虎”。


End file.
